


Oh, The Things I Do For You (You’re Lucky I’m In Love)

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiccups, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Moreid, Nosy!Derek, Sassy!Spencer, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: The fic featuring why Spencer won’t drink soda, Derek’s guilty pleasure show, and a look into their much more domestic life outside of the BAU.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Oh, The Things I Do For You (You’re Lucky I’m In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and couldn’t stop thinking about it and it eventually developed into this. Basically just mindless fluff with the best FBI agents in town

“What do you mean you don’t like soda?”

Derek was shocked when he heard those words come out of his boyfriends mouth, unable to wrap his mind around the fact. Come to think of it, he can’t recall a time where he’d even seen Spencer with a carbonated drink in hand. Always coffee, water, or even alcohol rather than Coke or Sprite. 

“I just don’t,” Spencer replies, rather nonchalantly. “I kind of have a weird reaction to fizzy drinks. I haven’t even had one in years.”

“What kind of reaction?” Derek huffs, leaning back on the couch with his own glass of soda. 

Spencer rolls his eyes, stretching out and laying his head in Derek’s lap. “It’s nothing. I just would rather stay away from it.”

It wasn’t nothing. In fact, Spencer knows exactly what ingesting the bubbly substance does to him. It’s rather embarrassing actually, hence why he hasn’t had any in as he said, years. It’s not like a secret or anything- it just hasn’t come up until now. The only thing worrying him is that he just knows his boyfriend won’t let it go. He means well, but once Derek has his mind set on something, it’s not very easy to get him to stop. And even more unfortunately for Spencer, flustering his boyfriend is at the very top of Derek’s list. 

*

It shouldn’t even be a big deal. It’s not, really. But Derek wants to know what Spencer dislikes so much about soda, even if it’s the smallest little thing. With that, along with his “weird reaction” as Spencer said, he really wants to know what it could be. He knows his boyfriend could very well end up annoyed with him for being nosy and pushing limits- but it’s Spencer. This is nothing that a few kisses and letting the younger man pick the movie for a few days can’t fix. He kept an eye on Spencer at work that day, excited that the both of them actually had some time off after today. It was long overdue. Everyone had been working hard, and while the two of them often didn’t have the same vacation time, Hotch worked with them to make sure they would. They never officially announced anything to their friends at the BAU, but everyone knew how the two felt about each other long before they even acknowledged the feelings. The secret looks and not so subtle pet names from Derek, it was kind of obvious. Everyone was very happy for them, occasionally dropping by for dinner at their shared apartment. 

“Hey, baby,” Derek hums, coming up behind Spencer. “I’m gonna head home. Are you coming with me?”

“I’ll be there soon,” Spencer nods. “I just want to finish something up.”

“Okay, I’ll get dinner on the way home. Don’t make yourself work for too long. I don’t want you staying longer than Hotch,” he teases, kissing Spencer’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he grins, leaning into him for a moment before they part. 

Derek heads home after that, trusting that Spencer won’t stay too long. Both of them had been looking forward to these vacation days. He picks up Chinese on the way, grabbing some extra fortune cookies too. It’s almost as if he relaxes as soon as he steps inside their apartment, something about being home rather than at work immediately soothing to him. It’s tidy, but not uptight. It looks lived in, but not messy. The dishes are done, but a half full laundry basket awaits in their bedroom. Spencer’s mismatched socks lay scattered around while Derek isn’t the best at hanging up his jacket- the latter prefers just draping it over a chair (“Then what did we get a coatrack for?” Spencer had asked). But no matter how messy or clean, it’s home. Home with their olive green curtains, off white area rugs, and a shower curtain with fish on it. Nicknacks lay strewn across surfaces and different degrees are framed and proudly displayed on the living room wall. One of Derek’s favorite things, though he’ll never admit it, is their couch. It’s a just darker than lavender purple, and while it doesn’t match a thing in the rest of the apartment, it’s so fitting for the two of them. Spencer plopped down on it right in the furniture store, looking up at Derek with those pleading eyes. And while he couldn’t help but laugh at first, he knew from the second that Spencer set eyes on the odd looking sofa, it would be theirs.

He sets the food on the counter, deciding to wait and see if Spencer would arrive soon before eating. Derek flips through the channels, almost stalling before he decides to bite the bullet and pause on his secret favorite channel. Not even Spencer knows, this guilty pleasure just too much for anyone to find out. Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan is absolutely obsessed with TLC, Say Yes to the Dress being his most favorite of all. Truthfully, Spencer probably wouldn’t care, nor would his best friend Penelope Garcia. Still, he’s a little embarrassed about it, rather opting to watch Food Network with his boyfriend instead. Spencer always says that he and Derek should be on one of the baking shows, although neither of them are really cut out for decorating gourmet cakes. 

“Even the kids on these shows are better cooks than us,” Derek had pointed out. 

Spencer only laughed, snuggling into his side. While the more adult aspect of their relationship was certainly enjoyed, Derek loves these domestic moments between them. It could be the job. The two of them see so much out in the field, the effect of some cases hitting them both hard for sometimes long periods. It’s good to have each other for comfort, but watching people kill and die is mentally and physically exhausting. Sometimes doing normal things is the most out of the ordinary for them, and they both try not to take it for granted. His train of thought is interrupted when Derek hears Spencer let himself in, and he smiles up at the slim man. 

“Hey, sweetness,” he says softly, noticing the tired look in Spencer’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Spencer smiles back, dropping his bag on the table and laying down on top of Derek. “I lost track of time. Did I make you wait long?”

Derek shakes his head. “No, don’t worry about that. You look tired, Spencer.”

“I’m tired of work. I’m just trying to get everything right and I’ve kind of been doubting myself lately,” he sighs. “But I’m glad we’ll have a few days off. I can’t wait to spend time with you.”

“Me too,” Derek whispers, kissing the top of his head. “I hope you’re hungry. Dinner’s in the kitchen.”

Spencer nods, sitting up and stretching. He follows Derek to the table, waiting for him. The younger one watches as his boyfriend sets out their food, a look of complete adoration in his eyes. Not that the two of them don’t make time for each other, because they certainly do, but with the jobs they have, extra time doesn’t come so easily. If anything, it makes them appreciate the small moments like these a little bit more. 

“See something you like?” Derek teases, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, you,” Spencer smiles lazily. “I like you a whole lot.”

In the beginning, Spencer always got flustered by the way Derek so easily managed to flirt with him. Years later, now in a completely trusting relationship with the man he loves, he’s able to play along and do it back, even making Derek be the one to blush sometimes. 

“Don’t you worry, pretty boy. I like you a lot too,” Derek grins, setting the rest of their food down. 

Spencer watches as he puts a drink down on the table, narrowing his eyes. “What is that?” He frowns, glancing at the bottle as if it were offending him. 

“It’s a bottle of Coke,” Derek deadpans. “You’re getting over this- this fear of soda you have. Tonight.”

“It’s not a fear!” Spencer argues. “I just don’t like it!”

Derek rolls his eyes fondly, sitting down with him. “Sure. You said it yourself, you haven’t had it in years. Whatever you don’t like about it could be different now.”

One of the only negative aspects of this relationship was that both parties were very, very stubborn. Some of their biggest arguments were about the silliest things, like who forgot to take out the trash or wash the dishes. However, much in Derek’s favor, Spencer was not in the mood for one of those fights tonight. 

“Fine,” he groans, opening up his container and taking a bite. “Let me eat first.”

Derek grins, ruffling his hair. “Fine by me, baby. I win.”

Spencer rolls his eyes, rather sassy tonight. It’s not in a mean way and they both know that. It’s purely playful, and both are truly in a good mood. He eats quickly, starving from work. He sits back in his chair once he’s finished, blushing when Derek- only half finished- gives him a look. 

“What? I hardly got to eat today,” Spencer pouts, crossing his arms. 

“You’re too cute for your own good, Spencer Reid. But you’re not finished,” Derek reminds, nodding at the soda. 

“Fine,” Spencer sighs, reluctantly grabbing the bottle. 

He uncaps it, taking a hesitant sip. He scrunches up his nose, earning a laugh from his boyfriend. 

“It- it tickles,” Spencer stutters, coughing slightly. “I forgot how fizzy soda is.”

Derek just grins, eating the rest of his food as he watches Spencer. The younger one continues to take small sips, eventually able to take more at a time. 

“I forgot how it tasted... it’s good,” he admits. “It’s not the taste I don’t like. I’m still not crazy about the fizz. But like you said, it’s been years. Maybe I outgrew not liking it.”

“So I won’t get to see your so called weird reaction?” Derek asks, feigning disappointment. “If it doesn’t happen will you tell me what it is?”

“Deal,” Spencer nods, much preferring to talk about it than deal with it. 

He continues to drink until the bottle is empty, surprised that it’s going smoothly. Spencer actually smiles proudly at Derek once he’s done, almost giddily excited that he seemingly doesn’t dislike soda anymore. 

“Look! It’s empty,” he grins. 

Before Derek can answer, Spencer’s smile quickly drops when he punctuates his sentence with a loud hiccup. His cheeks flush immediately, kind of curling in on himself. 

“Oh no,” Spencer mutters, sounding a little whiny. “Derek- I- this always happens. Whenever I drink fizzy stuff I get hiccups! And then it makes me sick because I keep jolting myself around.” He says it all in one breath, hiccuping once more when he finishes. 

Derek watches amusedly, pitying his boyfriend a little. “So this is it? Again, too cute, baby. Come on, let’s go to the couch.”

Spencer nods shyly, embarrassed that this is happening. He curls up in a ball on one end, a few small hiccups escaping him, making his body jump each time. Derek sits next to him, pulling Spencer closer. 

“It’s not that bad, gorgeous,” he reminds gently. “I mean, it’s not embarrassing. It’s only us here. Just try and relax. I’ll put on a movie.”

Spencer sighs shakily, barely able to get the breath out before he’s annoyingly interrupted yet again. He can feel his stomach sloshing around with each little hiccup, able to hear it too while the room is still quiet. The jolts throughout his body are making his already full stomach feel uncomfortable, and he haphazardly tosses his arm up and tries to find Derek’s face. 

“You and your stupid soda are giving me a tummy ache,” Spencer groans, lightly patting Derek’s cheek a few times to get his attention. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Derek sighs, feeling more guilty now. “Let me take care of it.”

He rubs a soothing hand over Spencer’s belly, thinking about the situation. At home, Spencer lets his guard down. He would’ve never done this at work with even a chance of this outcome, no matter how hard he wants to impress people. He would’ve taken any teasing, knowing this situation would only embarrass him further. Even the language he uses is different. At the BAU, everything is facts and statistics for him. While there can be room for jokes, Spencer keeps his shield up to be as perfect as possible for the team. As soon as he walks through the front door, he lets himself flirt and even be a little childish at times. Derek likes to see this side of Spencer, and he knows he can because of the trust he’s earned over the years. He wouldn’t give it up for anything. 

“It’s not your fault,” Spencer murmurs, knowing Derek already feels bad about it. “I know you wouldn’t have made me if I really meant no. I was hoping this just didn’t happen anymore.”

Derek sighs, pulling him up some so he can kiss the top of Spencer’s head. “Do you wanna lay down in bed instead of here? That way there’s more space.”

“Sure,” he nods, curling an arm around his middle as he sits up. “I need to change out of these clothes too.”

Derek smiles, reaching for his other hand and pulling him up. “But I love your sweater vests,” he grins, leading him to their room. 

“But I love pajama pants and your shirts,” Spencer grins, laying his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

The older agent can’t help but smile at that, loving Spencer in his shirts as well. Derek pulls at all his layers once they’re in the bedroom, starting to undo his jeans. He frowns when he sees Spencer’s normally slim stomach pushed out a bit, just enough to be noticeable. He brushes his thumb over it, sighing guiltily. 

“Baby, I-“

“Stop,” Spencer murmurs, tilting his chin up. “Not your fault. I’m just not used to carbonated stuff after so long. Don’t feel guilty as long as we can lay in bed and snuggle. Because this is now officially our vacation time, and I don’t want to spend a minute away from you.” 

He smiles softly, cupping Spencer’s cheek and kissing his pink lips. He finished undressing him, handing over a pair of pajama pants and one of his shirts. Spencer smiles, loving to wear Derek’s clothes. He crawls into bed, making grabby hands for his boyfriend. Derek climbs under the covers with him, wrapping arms around Spencer and rubbing at his bloated belly once again. He’s not happy that Spencer isn’t feeling well, of course not. But he does love being in the caretaker position, and any excuse to cuddle the smaller one close works for him. 

“I’m gonna marry you,” Derek murmurs, jumping back slightly when Spencer flinches in his arms. 

“You- what?” He sputters, turning to look at Derek. 

“Spencer, baby, calm down. Not right now, calm down,” Derek murmurs, kissing his forehead. “But I want to eventually. Don’t you?”

“Oh... of course I do,” he breathes. “I just- I know it’s been a little while. A few years of dating. And it’s been amazing. I just don’t want to rush and ruin anything, because what we have is so perfect.”

“I know that, baby boy,” Derek smiles, stroking his cheek. “But I promise you, married, engaged, dating, whatever. Nothing will change between us. The love I have for you now, I’ll always have.”

“I love you, Derek Morgan,” Spencer whispers, laying his head on his chest. 

“And I love you, Spencer Reid.”

The younger one eventually drifts off, for once able to keep the soda in his stomach rather than making himself sick from all the hiccups. Derek holds him close, just taking in all the little details about Spencer; the way the crease in his brow relaxes as he sleeps, and the downward pull of his lips turn into a content look on his face. Their everyday lives are so busy all the time, and they face some things that other people could never even imagine. But Derek knows in his heart that as long as he gets to sleep with the amazing Spencer Reid in his arms, everything will be okay.


End file.
